Bad Timing
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Brock finally realizes what he truly feels.


**Title:** Bad Timing

**Author:** Kathy (BlondezillasMaid)

**Paring:** Reba/Brock OneShot

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. The stupid CW suckers do...!

**Timeline:** sets somewhere in the middle of the episode 6x09 – Bullets Over Brock

**Summary:** Brock finally realizes what he truly feels.

**WARNING: Intense Sexual Content**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brock let out a long sigh and grabbed the fresh sheets that Cheyenne had handed to him earlier. Yet again he was here, preparing the couch in Reba's garage so he could stay for a couple of nights. It became a routine for him the past couple of months. Every time he got sick of fighting with his wife he made up an excuse and ran back to his ex-wife's garage. Brock chuckled to himself at the irony of this whole situation. When he had trouble with Reba he ran to Barbra Jean and now it's vice versa. The only thing different was that he wasn't sleeping with Reba behind Barbra Jeans back.

He wrapped the sheet around the couch and sat down, staring into the space. He constantly was thinking about what was gonna happen in the future. He knew if things won't change he'd end up divorced again. Brock wasn't quite sure if he was sad or happy about it. He and Barbra Jean had had issues for years now and considering the short time they were married it wasn't normal. Might be the fact that he only married her because of their son and not out of love.

Brock thought they had a shot at making it, that he eventually would fall in love with Barbra Jean while he was married to her. After six years he sure loved her but he was also sure he wasn't in love with her and didn't love her the way a husband should love his wife. He felt guilty and he regretted most of his choices: Leaving Reba was one of them.

Over the years he finally realized what he had lost and that he took a lot of stuff for granted. Reba was one special woman, a passionate and loyal woman. He kicked himself every day ever since he left her. He lost the best thing in his life and he seriously thought he could replace her with Barbra Jean. He hurt Reba in the worst possible way and regretted it ever day. He never showed nor let Reba know how he really felt about the whole situation and it still haunted him down to this day that he didn't.

Deep in his thoughts, Brock didn't notice that Reba entered the garage with a tray of food. She smiled a little and walked over to her desk, putting down the tray and looking at Brock. Secretly Reba was enjoying his company, but she wouldn't admit it to Brock. She would never admit to her ex husband that she missed him and liked having him around. She wouldn't admit in a million years that a part of her wanted him back. Even after six years she still wasn't over the fact that he married someone else and their marriage was over forever.

Many nights before they divorced she tried to find out what went wrong. Eventually she figured it out but it was already too late. He was with someone else, someone he loved. It hurt her to think that her husband of 20 years just fell out of love with her and in love with a different person. She thought they'd stay together till they're old and grey.

Finally Brock noticed Reba in the garage and cleared his throat, bringing Reba back to reality. She tried to smile a little and moved a little closer to him.

"Hey..," she mumbled and sat down on a chair.

"Hey…" Brock answered a little uncomfortable and got up. Ever since Reba walked in on him in the shower, things were a little weird between them. Reba must have had the same thoughts as he did, because he saw her blushing.

"I made you dinner….hope you're hungry…" Reba broke the silence and grabbed the tray, setting it down on the couch. Brock smiled and scooted closer to the tray, taking a quick look at it.

"Looks great…thank you…," he smiled and picked up the fork.

"You're welcome….So did you decide if you gonna talk to Barbra Jean about everything or not?" Brock cringed a little at her words and looked up, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know Reba….This is just weird….All of this….I don't know how to fix this and I don't know if it will work…," he spoke up and let out a long sigh, creating an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Well….you should try it…I mean you love her…don't you?" Reba now cringed at her own words and looked at Brock. She tried to support him but it was hard. She didn't want to talk about all this. Barbra Jean was her friend and Reba knew Brock was hurting her, but she couldn't bear that Brock was willing to work on his marriage to Barbra Jean, but never tried to work out his problems with Reba. He really did love her, at least Reba thought so.

"I...sure should try to work it out with her, but she is so stubborn…." Brock answered in desperation. He didn't wanna answer if he loved Barbra Jean enough or not. He wasn't sure and he couldn't bare lying to Reba.

"Sounds familiar…," she tried to lighten the situation and chuckled. Brock made a face and picked up eating again, playfully ignoring the comment she made.

"Well…you didn't answer my question properly Brock…Do you love her enough to work this out?" Brock choked on the piece of chicken and started to cough, looking at Reba. He tried to save time and kept choking for a while, until he felt his chest getting sore.

"I…of course…I love her….," he forced out and avoided Reba's look. She was the only person who knew when he was lying.

"Brock…You should try to figure this all out…Barbra Jean is hurting….and as desperate as you are. Try to think of her too, not only you." Reba took a deep breathe as she finished and looked at Brock once again, who was staring at her in disbelieve.

"Me? Thinking of her?...What the hell…I do think of her and what she feels and what I could do to make it better and she doesn't seem interested in any of that. She is not the only one who is hurting. I just can't do this anymore…." Brock paused for a second and took a deep breathe. Reba waited for him to finish, but it didn't seem like Brock was going to, so she spoke up once again.

"You can't do what?..," she asked and pressed her hands together.

"This…fighting with her over silly things....I….Barbra Jean and I won't be able to figure this out unless we're honest to each other…and I can't tell how I feel, because than she'll be really hurt…"

Reba stared at him, trying to take in what he just said. Something must be going and she knew that look. Anger started to rise and rushing through her veins, as she jumped up and smacked the back of his head.

"How dare you cheat on Barbra Jean?" Reba yelled angrily and slapped him again, glaring at him. Brock jumped back in surprise and hold up his hands.

"Wohhhhh…Wohhh…WOHHH…WAIT….Affair? What the hell…." Brock was confused and Reba got even more furious at his action.

"You know what I mean….the last sentence you just said pretty much confirms it…," she gritted through her teeth and raised her hand again to smack him, but this time Brock jumped up and away from her.

"Hey..no…wait…I…Reba don't…..I do not have an affair….I swear on my life…," he said and looked at her.

"Than what do you mean by that….Just tell me because I am curious what kind of other lie you have for me…." Reba was boiling now, not believing what was happening.

"I…Let's not get into this right now…please?!" Brock tried to ease the situation, but Reba didn't seem to let it slip that easily.

"You're such a jerk Brock…such a jerk…It wasn't enough you cheated on me, now you cheat on your former mistress. For once I thought you had changed, I defended you in front of Barbra Jean……" Reba wanted to finish but Brock cut her off with his words.

"I am not CHEATING…I am in love with someone else….I am not in love with Barbra Jean…," he mumbled and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Reba felt like someone just punched her into her stomach.

"What?....Nononono….," she pauses for a second. "Who?" Brock took a deep breathe and step away from her.

"You….Reba…I never stopped loving you…I only married Barbra Jean because she was pregnant and I felt obligated to. I thought I'd fall in love with her while we are married, but it never happened. I love her dearly as a friend and the mother of Henry, but I am not in love with her."

The feeling of sickness intensified once Brock finished and Reba let it all sink in. Her heart was beating fast, feeling like it screamed in pure happiness, but her mind was yelling no. It was wrong so she did the only thing she knew was right.

"You're crazy Brock…You do not love me…You love her….We are over…" Reba got up and gripped the hem of her shirt, pulling it down firmly to straighten her clothes.

"Reba I know what I am feeling and I am sure of my feelings. I love you and nothing will ever change that." Reba felt tears filling her eyes. Tears of anger and tears of hurt, mixed with tears of joy.

"If you love me so much…why did you cheat on me? If you love me so much, why did you leave me for her? If you love me so much, why didn't you try to work things out…," she mumbled and quickly rubbed her eyes, preventing the tears from falling.

"I felt like I wasn't needed…I felt like we grew apart….I slept with Barbra Jean because I was a moron…I don't know why I did it…I was desperate for someone that listens to me…and she was right there…" Brock sighed and step closer to her, trying to get a hold of Reba's hand, but she quickly flinched away.

"No…I would have listened to you…Every word….I wanted to work things out…," she replied and stepped further away from him.

"That is not true Reba…..you always blamed me and called me crazy when I spoke up…I didn't feel like I was a part of our marriage anymore…I felt like every thing around you was more important than me….and for once don't deny it and let your stubbornness go for a second…..consider the fact I might be right…"

Reba glared at him and gripped the edge of the chair in front of her. She knew Brock was right, but once again she wouldn't admit her true feelings.

"Whatever…," she mumbled and turned around, walking out of the garage, leaving Brock alone. She walked up to her room and let herself fall on her bed, taking several deep breathes. She didn't like this. She didn't like the affect he had on her in either a good or bad way. He shouldn't have any effect on her. He was her ex for god's sake.

Reba rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling, replaying the conversation in her mind over and over again. He still loved her and she had to admit she was happy to hear it. Despite every thing that happened it made her heart jump. She had the urge to just go back to him and throw herself into his arms, but she knew she couldn't. It was against every thing she believed in and she wouldn't want to give Brock the impression that she wanted him to leave Barbra Jean for her.

It was never gonna happen. She wouldn't become the other woman to the other woman. Reba wouldn't be able to bear the fact that she ruined another marriage, although their marriage was already broken. Brock wasn't in love with his wife and that surely wasn't her fault.

Reba got up and sighed, walking into the bathroom to take a shower. She had to clear her mind and thoughts of Brock. She knew she had to talk to him soon, before either one of them made a mistake.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brock was rolling around on the couch, trying to fall asleep but it was impossible. He kept thinking about what happened earlier. He wanted to kick himself for what he said to Reba. He knew at one point she would want to talk to him about it and of course she'd want to fix things, but there wasn't anything to fix. He and Barbra Jean were over, he wasn't able to continue to live in a loveless marriage.

He sighed and turned around once again, pulling the sheet over his head. He had the feeling he should walk up to her room and talk to her, letting her know exactly what he felt. He wanted to divorce Barbra Jean, he was sure of that. On the other hand he wanted Reba back and he knew it was impossible because Reba didn't have any feelings left for him.

He wanted her to know that she wasn't the reason he'll divorce Barbra Jean. He might be in love with her but he shouldn't have married her in the first place, so it was definitely his fault. Once again Brock shifted his position and froze as he heard a noise outside the door. It was probably a racoon so he moved his hands under his head and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

At the same time Reba tip toed around, trying not to trip over the branches that were laying around in the backyard. She just wanted to make her way into the garage safe. She wanted to talk to Brock about what happened, because the whole thing didn't let her rest. She had to figure out a way to get out of this so nobody would get hurt.

Finally, she reached the door and grabbed the knob, turning it round. She slowly entered the garage, but before she could react, she felt something pressed to her belly as she wanted to walk in.

"Whoever you are, you better leave..," Brock said a little scared and pressed the bat harder into the persons front. He jumped back a little as the person grabbed the bat and ripped it away from him.

"Don't hurt me..," he whimpered and hid behind the couch.

"Oh Brock don't be such a child…It's me…," Reba said in annoyance and stepped inside, putting the bat away. Brock let out a sigh in relief and looked at her.

"Oh…it's you..," he said nervously and got up, trying to appear cool.

"Drop the act…" Reba chuckled to herself and looked at him.

"We need to talk." Brock sighed and stepped closer to her, nodding his head.

"I know we do…Reba I don't want you to think you're the reason I am ending my marriage," Brock started, but Reba cut him off.

"Let me talk first, please?.....I am not responsible for the feelings you have, I can't change that….but I want you to know that nothing is gonna happen between us, even if you divorce Barbra Jean, because than every one thinks it was my fault and that I was the reason….I want you to know that…" Reba spoke firmly and clear, looking straight into his eyes.

"Why would you worry about something might happen between us? You do not love me nor have any feelings for me…expect hate and anger…" Brock felt a flicker of hope rushing through his body, but it quickly subsided when he saw Reba's look.

"I hate you….I feel anger for you…Sometimes I just wanna chop of your head." The flicker suddenly stopped and he sighed to himself.

"But I also love you…as the father of my children…and no matter how many times I tell myself it isn't more…I know there is more…..but it doesn't matter….what we had is over, simply because we both screwed it up…" Brock was surprised by her sudden confession and got up, stepping closer to her.

"Reba why can't we be together anymore?...I do not love Barbra Jean and she will understand…I bet she even knows that I am still in love with you…" As he spoke he stepped closer to Reba, a little too close for Reba's taste. She took a big step backwards and looked at him.

"We have kids, remember?...And we wouldn't work Brock…don't make this any harder than it is already…please?!" Brock ignored her and stepped closer to her, extending his hands to grab hers.

"How do you know how the kids will react or if we work or not?…We failed the first time because we weren't honest…..we know better now…," he mumbled and raised her hand up to his lips, pressing them gently against her knuckles. Reba's lower body responded immediately a rush of excitement exploding in the pit of her stomach. It had been six long years for her and she had to watch herself. She didn't wanna give into the temptation and her needs. Not with this man.

"No Brock…please….We can't…think of Barbra Jean…," she whispered and tried to pull her hand away as she felt the wall behind her back. Brock smiled to himself and took a big step, pressing her body against the wall with his own.

"Don't fight it….," he whispered into her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Reba shivered as his touch and closed her eyes for a second.

"I have to..," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't…," he mumbled into her neck and placed a kiss on it, kissing his way up to her earlobe, taking it between his lips to gently suck at it. Reba let out a slight moan. Her body was on fire and her lower body was arching for friction.

"Please Brock….don't….it's wrong…" Her voice fainted as he kissed her cheek and moved his lips to hers.

"It's natural…," he blew against her lips, before gently pressing them on hers. Reba tried to find the strength to pull away but she gave up and gave into Brock. She slowly kissed him back, her hands moving over his arms up to his neck. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

Reba moaned in response and deepened the kiss, slowly opening her mouth. Brock slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently exploring the forbidden territory. Reba wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and moved her tongue against his. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself into him as mush as she could, feeling every inch of him pressed against her.

Brock slowly backed away and took her hips between his hands, leading her over to the couch. Reba was looking into his eyes, lost in the spell he put her under. Her arms slowly slid from his neck to his arms and back up again as she felt Brock stumbled backwards. He sat down on the couch and pulled Reba on top of him, pulling her head down for another heating kiss.

Reba's mind was screaming with conflicting thoughts, but her heart won over her and silenced the voices in her head which were against everything that was about to happen. She placed each leg on either of his sides and sat down on his lap. He immediately sneaked his arms around her waist and moved one hand up to the back of her head, pulling her into a deeper kiss.

Now it was Reba's turn to smile and she slowly pulled away, as her hands travelled over his arms and to the front of his night shirt. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt, brushing her forefinger over the exposed skin. Once she finished the last buttons, Brock shrugged the shirt off and moved his hands to the front of her robe, gently undoing it and slipping it over her shoulders.

Reba arched her back and looked down into his eyes, a smile playing around her lips. Her hand dropped down and between their bodies, getting a hold of his growing erection through his pj bottoms. Brock let out a slight moan and leaned back against the couch as he arched his hips a little. Reba chuckled deep in her throat and moved her hands back up, grabbing the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head.

Brock took a deep breathe and swallowed hard as her perfect upper body came to his view. He smiled and moved his hands over her creamy white skin, from her belly up to her breast. He now grinned and cupped her breast, getting a low moan from Reba in response. She arched her back and threw her head back, closing her eyes to soak in the feeling of his hands.

He slowly leaned forward and let go of one of her breasts, catching her hardening nipple between his teeth. He gently nibbled at it and massaged her other breast. Reba moaned a little louder and wrapped her arms around his head, pressing him harder against her breast. He smiled and sucked at her nipple, his tongue slipping over it casually.

His free hand moved to Reba's back, rubbing it gently as he switched breast, pressing her upper body into his face. Reba muffled her moan and tilted her head forward again, her hands grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. She smiled and crashed her lips down on his. Brock responded and made a bold move himself. He hugged her waist tightly and moved her to the side, laying her down on the couch. He quickly made his way on top of her, never breaking the kiss between the two of them.

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips as she broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Me too….it's been so long….so long since someone touched me…," she whispered and tilted her head back as he bit down on her pulse point. He stopped at her words and moved his head up, looking into her eyes.

"Long?...," he whispered and let his hands cup her cheeks gently.

"Six years….I wasn't able to go that far with anyone else than you…," she whispered. Brock smiled a little and leaned down his head to kiss her lips.

"Than I'll make you enjoy this with every fiber of your body…" He grinned and placed tiny kisses on her chest and neck, one of his hands travelling down her body. He slowly moved his hand over stomach and caressed it gently, his forefinger slipping under the waistband of her pj and panties. Reba felt her lower body twitch, so she arched her hip to encourage him for more. Brock obligated her silent request and gently pushed her pj bottoms and panties over her hip. She raised her hips and helped him to get rid of the unwanted clothes, letting out a slight scream as he sneaked his hands between her legs, touching her gently.

"God yes….yes…," she moaned and threw her head back. Brock grinned and pressed his lips against her, as his ring and fore finger parted her folds. Reba felt the cold air blowing against her womanhood and bucked her hips. Brock moved his middle finger over her clit, receiving a deep moan from Reba.

Before Reba knew what was happening, she felt his finger slipping into her body, gently brushing against her walls. Reba parted her lips and wanted to scream, but before she was able to Brock pressed his lips on hers to silence her, his finger starting to move in and out of her body. He enjoyed her tight opening and slipped his fore finger into her, brushing his thumbs over her clit every time he re-entered her body with his fingers.

Reba screamed into his mouth as she bucked her hips against his hand. The things he did to her felt so good and she enjoyed every bit of it. As her walls started to clench around his fingers, Brock moved his kisses down her body, placing tiny kisses on her hips. Reba looked down to his head and before she could react she felt Brock's lips around her clit. He gently sucked and blew air against it, while his finger moved faster into her body.

That was all it took for Reba to climax. The view of him between her legs, his finger penetrating her opening while his lips sucked her clit were enough. She felt her walls tighten around his fingers as a rush of warmth flowed through her body, ending in her lower body. She moaned over and over again, grinding her hips against his face as her orgasm subsided.

Brock slowly removed his fingers and kissed his way up to her lips, kissing her deeply. Reba was still in a dream like state, unable to move a muscle in her body. Brock slowly removed his pj bottoms and climbed ontop of her again, kneeling down between her legs. Reba swallowed hard and looked into his eyes as she wrapped her hand around his arms.

"Be gentle…," she whispered and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I sure will be…," he answered and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, his erection moving to her opening. Reba felt the weight up on her body and spread the legs as wide as she could, letting out a moan as she felt the tip of his erection parting her folds.

"Gently," she whispered once again and closed her eyes. Brock stopped his movement and raised his voice a little.

"Look at me…," he mumbled and waited for her to look into his eyes. Reba fought the urge to just ignore him and opened her eyes, looking into his eyes as he slowly thrust into her body. She let out a deep growl and dug her nails into his arms, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Brock smiled and let out a moan as he sank completely into her body, starting to move slowly and gentle as she requested earlier. It didn't take long for Reba to realize that she needed more so she threw her head back and parted her lips.

"Harder…Brock…..," she growled as he moved harder and faster into her body. With every thrust she grew more impatient, wanting more of him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and arched her back as he practically slammed into her body.

"God YES…," she screamed as he hit the right spot, causing her to climax. Brock held back for a bit, waiting for her to climax under him. Once she reached the highest point, he let himself go. They both came hard, holding onto each other for their dear life.

"I love you…," she whispered as her breathing clamed a little. Brock buried his face in the crook of her shoulder.

"I love you too…," he mumbled and tried to calm his breathing. It wasn't until later, he felt Reba push him off her and rolling off the couch to get up. Brock looked at her confused and sat up.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused and tried to grab her hand as she slipped on her robe.

"To bed….," she whispered and turned around once last time, leaning down to kiss his lips. With that she left the garage and left Brock sitting on the couch, a confused frown spread across his face.

**The End**


End file.
